omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade)
Character Synopsis Lucifer is the former angel and dark counterpart of Michael who rebelled against God and was cast down from Heaven and The Celestial Realm. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: Valkyrie Name: Lucifer Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: The Dark Counterpart of Michael Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Gods exist as ideals conceived by collective thought. Lucifer herself is the embodiment of God's Darkness and Evil), Morality Manipulation (Her aura passively can influence maclious intent into others, including those represent virtue and good), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate the dark side of reality, aka God's darkness. Passively bends the darkness), Soul Manipulation (Can devour and capture beings souls, can also tortune souls for eternity), Poison Manipulation (Has the same powers as Samael who is merely an extension of Lucifer), Death Manipulation (Scaling from Lich who embodies and controls death itself), Empathic Manipulation (Controls the dark emotions in a being such as Evil and Destruction), Matter Manipulation (Has the same ability as Maxwell who can rip her opponets on a molecular level), Weather Manipulation (Scaling from Leviathan who controls all the seas and naturel disasters), Causality Manipulation (Has the same abilities as Belphegor who can change and see any Cause and Effect law), Fate Manipulation (Also scaling from Belphegor. Also should have a comparable power to The Fates, who themselves have woven the fates of all humankind), Life Manipulation (Scaling from Tiamut who was goddess of life), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 & 9. Under the protection of God themselves, who will indefinitely bring Michael back. Angels are seperated from the cycle of life and death, existing as beings without an idea of Death. Also is outside of the influence of Death. Gods exist as long as their collective thought and belief in their existence does as well. Their true forms exist within the Non-Physical Space where thoughts reside), Space-Time Manipulation, Creation (Can create Demons from thin air. Also Gods naturally have the ability to emit entire realities into being), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of effecting and even destroying Gods, who exist as ideals and thoughts percieved by collective perception. Has the ability to pacify even conceptual entities of evil nature), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality; Transcendent of Causality and Time. Exists outside the influence of beings who represent Causality) Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level (Is the complete opposite of Michael, as she embodies God's Darkness, in addition to being the darkness of reality. Undoubtedly superior to her Demon Lords, who have no issue combating The White Wings and other Angels who reside within the 8th Dimensional Heaven. Can control the entirety of Hell, which is a realm in similar nature to Heaven, of which exists on a higher level of existence compared to Heaven's Gate which already transcends The World of The Gods which exists beyond Soul Eater, an entity who transcends the totality of Space-Time across an infinite number of universes) Speed: Omnipresence (Her existence is one will all of creation, as she is dark side of reality and is present across all realms. Capable of appearing in any and every realm at once) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Quantaversal '(Is equal to Michael as she's the total opposite of her due to needing to existence to create a balance in the cosmos) 'Durability: Quantaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Quantaversal ' 'Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Religious Figures Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Aura Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 1